Lightning
by jmp22895
Summary: Just a few little Valentines Day stories. Happy Valentines Day ! Holy Rome X Italy, Spain X Romano, France X England


_Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you're all spending time with your girlfriends/boyfriends! Unlike me. Who has none. TT_TT Well, um, here're three little stories I wrote for Valentines Day! With three of my favorite pairings! Hope everyone likes it!_

_P.S. Yes, Italy is a boy._

* * *

><p><em>BOOM CRASH<em>

Another flash of lightning flashed across the sky, suddenly bathing Holy Rome's bedroom in light. He jumped slightly, drawing the blankets quickly over his head. He sat there for what felt like hours (In reality, it was much closer to twenty seconds). Finally he peaked out from under the blanket. The sky was an inky black, and rain was pounding against the windows.

Holy Rome shook his head. "The storm is outside," he reminded himself firmly. "It's outside. It can't hurt me." He laid his head back onto the pillow. "It's just a storm. It can't—"

_BOOM CRASH_

Holy Rome yelped and ducked back under the covers. He sat there for a moment. "Ah…damn it," he mumbled weakly. He looked back up. It was ominously black outside again. He shook his head angrily. "Come on…" he muttered to himself. "It's just a storm…" He let himself lay back. "Just ignore it. Just ignore—"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

This time he fell entirely out of the bed. It sounded like it was right outside. Like an explosion. He stood shakily to his feet, eyes wide. Then he tiptoed quietly toward the door. "Maybe if I just get a drink…" he decided. "Something…"

He peeked his head through the doorway. As slowly as he could, he crept forward. What would Austria say if he found him? He'd likely just scold him for being out of bed. _'For god's sake, it's a storm. There's nothing to worry about. Get back to bed.'_ Holy Rome sighed. Word for word what he would say. Hungary would be more sympathetic, but he'd rather not wake her either.

He continued down the hallway, managing to stay completely silent—

_**BOOM CRASH**_

Holy Rome flinched. The hallway was again bathed with light. Giving Holy Rome a split second to see the small girl sprinting down the hallway before she slammed into him.

They both yelped and crashed to the ground. Holy Rome groaned. "What the heck…?" He looked up groggily.

Italy, now lying on top of him, looked up too.

Holy Rome stiffened. He felt his face immediately flush red. "I-I-I-Italy!" He stammered, scrambling as quickly as he could to his feet. "I-I, uh, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…a-are you, uh, a-are you okay?" He couldn't help but cringe at how stupid he sounded.

Italy stared up at him. "Holy Rome?" She asked, looking confused. Then she hopped up too. "Holy Rome!" She smiled brightly at him. "What are you doing here?"

Holy Rome felt his face getting redder as she smiled at him. "O-Oh, I was just…just…I was g-getting a drink." He told her, glancing away quickly. "B-But why are you—?"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

Italy screamed loudly. She ducked and threw her hands over her head. Holy Rome jumped slightly. "I-Italy!" He yelped. "W-What are…A-Are you okay?"

Italy gave a whimper, shaking uncontrollably. Holy Rome bent down next to her. "Italy, it's okay. The storm's outside, it can't hurt—"

Italy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Holy Rome. He froze, wide-eyed. "I-I-Italy?" He squeaked. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Italy didn't move. Holy Rome just stared at her. He gulped. "I-Italy…I-I, uh…" He shut his eyes. "Y-You should…you should go back to your room…" He gingerly reached his hand up and took Italy's hand. "C-Come on. H-Here I can…I-I can take you…"

He slowly pried her arms from around him. Then he turned, her hand still gripped in his, and started down the hallway. His face felt like it was on fire, and he was sure his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. He was holding Italy's hand. He was actually holding her hand! His heart was hammering out of his chest. He wanted to sing and scream and bolt and just stay there forever all at the same time.

_**BOOM CRASH**_

Italy and Holy Rome flinched, freezing in place. Italy's hand tightened. "I-It's okay…" Holy Rome whispered, staring at the ground shakily. "It's okay…" He started forward again, pulling her along. "Don't be afraid…" Was he talking to Italy or himself?

They continued like that for an eternity. They froze after every clap of thunder. Finally, they arrived in front of Italy's room. Holy Rome and Italy slipped inside and led her over to her bed. "O-Okay, Italy, um…h-here. Y-You should go back to sleep, okay?"

Italy nodded weakly. The two of them stood there for a moment, the rain the only sound in the room. Holy Rome coughed nervously. "R-Right, I think I'll just go back to my room now so good night—"

Italy hugged him tightly. "T-Thank you…" she whispered, smiling again though her tears.

Holy Rome froze. His face burned bright red. Then he sprinted as fast as he could out of the room, down the hallways, not stopping until he dove headfirst back into the blankets of his own bed. Italy just smiled and crawled back into bed, almost immediately slipping back to sleep.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>BOOM CRASH<em>

_Another cannon crashed into the side of the ship, tearing a gaping hole in the wooden side. Spain grimaced. England's ship was going to destroy them! He called out, for a retreat—_

_THUD_

—_the ship let out a shudder. Spain yelled out, trying to do something. The water swirled mercilessly beneath them. There was another cannon fire, but it sounded muted, and it was headed straight for him, and—_

WACK

Spain jerked awake, gasping slightly. He felt sweat covering his face. There was rain pounding against the windows. He was lying in his bed. He blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, but it remained pitch black. He shook his head. _Just a dream,_ he thought. _Ha ha, and that thing hitting my face felt so real—_

WHAM

Spain jerked again, sitting up abruptly. _W-What the heck was that?_

Something hit his face again. "You bastard!" A loud voice shouted. "Wake up, damn it!"

The pillow clobbered Spain's arm this time. He looked over. In the blackness, he could make out a small silhouette, swinging a pillow at his head. "Wake up! Stupid bastard!"

Spain blinked a few times. "Romano?" He grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from the little boy. "Romano, what on earth are you doing?"

Romano paused. Spain rubbed his eyes, flopping backward onto the bed. "Romano, what time is it?" He mumbled, feeling confused.

"…I don't know…" Romano mumbled back.

Spain shut his eyes tightly, feeling annoyed and groggy. He was getting tired of this. Why couldn't Romano just behave for once? Italy never seemed to cause Austria any problems. Even the last time he'd visited, Italy had just been so sweet and happy, cleaning and doing his chores. Spain didn't get it! And Austria was always punishing him too. How did that work?

Or… Spain blinked, a thought occurring to him. Was that it? Did he need to be tough with Romano? Maybe that would help him! And he could be happy like his little brother was! It made perfect sense! At least to his tired mind it did…

He shut his eyes. "Romano, why the hell are you hitting me in the middle of the night?" He demanded slowly, sitting up in his bed. Romano seemed to freeze. "It's pitch black! I'm exhausted! It's the middle of the night! I am not putting up with this anymore! You have to stop this!"

Romano didn't say anything. Spain grimaced, groping around his bedside table for a candle. "Romano, I'm done putting up with your terrible behavior! Get back to bed right now, okay?" He found it, grabbing the nearby match and lighting them both.

Romano stared up at him, tears streaming down his face. Spain froze. "…R…R-Romano—?"

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Romano screamed. "I HATE YOU!" He turned and stumbled out of the room.

Spain stared at the door, wide-eyed. Then he leapt to his feet. "Romano!" Spain yelled, stumbling after the boy. _Oh crap, why the hell did I do that? _He thought. "Romano! Hey Romano!" He ran through the door. "_Roma—_"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

Spain yelped and lurched sideways, wide-eyed. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision from the flash of light that had just blinded him. He shook his head. That must've been why he was dreaming about cannons.

And why Romano was in his room in the middle of the night.

Spain grimaced. "Romano!" He called, running down the hallway. "Romano! Roma…no…?" He trailed off, slowing to a stop. There was a soft crying coming from behind him. He turned.

Romano was pressed against a small cabinet. Spain strode over. "Romano." He bent down next to him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that, don't cry…"

"Y-You bastard…"

Spain sighed. He reached out and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Shhh, don't cry, I'm sorry…" he whispered. He stood, scooping the boy up in his arms. "Did the storm scare you Romano?" He asked gently, walking back down the hallway.

"S-Shut up, bastard," Romano murmured, refusing to meet his eyes.

Spain smiled faintly. That was a yes. "Don't cry, Romano," he said softly, walking the two of them back into his room. "Don't cry. It's alright."

"…not crying…"

Spain nodded, rubbing Romano's back soothingly. "Alright, you're not crying," he replied calmly. He sat down on his bed. "It's okay."

"…the hell are you doing?" Romano snapped, glaring up at him with his red-rimmed eyes. "Put me down. Stupid bastard, leave me alone."

Spain blinked. He drew his hands back. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry Romano. I didn't mean to—"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

Romano yelped and grabbed onto Spain's nightshirt. Spain jumped slightly, looking down at the boy. Romano was shaking again, burying his tear-streaked face into Spain's chest. Spain smiled weakly and wrapped his arms back around Romano. "Okay, okay…" He lay back on the bed. "Alright, you can sleep in here, okay?"

"Why would I wanna sleep in here, idiot?" Romano mumbled against his chest.

Spain hugged him. "Well, if you're scared, I'll be here to protect you, how's that?" Romano didn't say anything. Spain continued. "So whenever you get scared, I'll always be here to keep you safe."

"You promise?"

Spain froze. That was not what he'd expected Romano to say. He stared down at the drowsy boy. He couldn't help but smile. "I promise," he replied.

Romano shut his eyes slowly. So did Spain. And the two of them fell sound asleep.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM CRASH<strong>_

England stared out the window, his black cloak wrapped snuggly around him. There was something about thunderstorms that he loved. The way the night would turn to day for a split second, the rain running down the windows. He just couldn't help but let himself gaze out the window for hours, watching the storm rage around him. There was just something so calming about it.

_Knock knock knock_

England blinked, startled. "What the…?" He turned toward the door behind him, confused. "Who the bloody hell is that?" He wondered aloud. It was the middle of the night. Who the hell would possibly be at the door?

He quickly grabbed his large, faded spellbook off the table and walked toward the door. Sure, he only had figured out one spell, but maybe he'd find a dangerous use for glowing in the dark. Clutching his book tightly, he reached up, grabbed the handle, and dragged the heavy oak door open.

"B-Bonjour!"

England froze, staring up at the tall boy standing in the doorway. "F…France…?" He asked slowly.

To be honest, France looked nothing like he usually did. His normally smooth and well-kept hair was soaking wet, plastered to his face. He was slightly paler than he usually was. His once fashionable clothes were muddy and sopping wet. And he was shivering ever so slightly.

England stared at him, confused. "France?" He repeated. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, you stupid frog?"

France smirked at him. "Well, I was just on my way to make fun of those giant caterpillars you—"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

France yelped slightly. "I-I mean to compliment you on your, uh, wonderful—"

_**BOOM CRASH**_

"P-Please let me in," he finished lamely, his teeth chattering from the cold.

England just continued staring at him. His worst enemy was at his front door, begging to be let in. He was soaking wet and standing outside in the cold storm. England felt a devious grin spreading slowly across his face.

And he slammed the door.

France stared at the door for a few moments, startled. Then he started pounding his fist against the door. "A-Angleterre, w-w-what are y-you doing!" He yelled, his teeth still chattering uncontrollably. "L-Let me in!"

England leaned against the door, still grinning. He could hear his hated enemy hitting the door, shouting at him. It was as if Christmas had come early! France was locked outside his door! Almost too good to be true~!

It took a few minutes before France finally stopped banging on the door. England looked up. Then he ran to the window, climbing quickly onto a chair to watch.

France stood there in front of the house, looking around. He clenched his teeth tightly, trying to keep from shivering as another gust of wind seemed to blow straight through him. He sighed. _Well nothing to do now but go home, _he thought dejectedly.

He took a few steps forward, feeling the ice cold rain pounding on his head. He was already soaked to the bone, walking through the rain wouldn't hurt that much, would it—?

_**BOOM CRASH**_

France almost screamed and stumbled backward, pressing himself against England's house. He shut his eyes tightly. How was he supposed to get home now? He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

England's smile faded slightly as France slid to the ground. He had to admit, it looked freezing outside. And it was thundering. He watched for a little longer. He wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as he thought he would. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought France was crying…

"…W-Well why should I care?" England snapped aloud, shaking his head. "He…He deserves it. I mean, bloody hell, this is the frog we're talking about! That idiot can stay outside all night for all I care. He's just a git." England finished by crossing his arms.

France started coughing, looking miserable.

"Bullocks." England climbed off the chair and back over to the door. He wrenched it open. "Hey frog!" He shouted.

France looked up. England took a deep breath. "Listen, if…if you really want…just…just come in before I change my—"

"Oh thank you Angleterre!" France shouted, dashing into the house and giving England a soggy hug. "Merci~! Oh, I knew you couldn't resist my charm!" With that he dropped him and sat himself down on a chair.

England stood there for a moment. "Ugh…" he mumbled, slowly closing the door behind him.


End file.
